landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of villains in The Land Before Time
The following is a list of the villains in The Land Before Time franchise. Various Sharpteeth Main Article: Sharptooth Sharpteeth are what characters in The Land Before Time call Therapod dinosaurs or other carnivorous creatures. Miscellanious Sharpteeth are seen in the The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze and The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration. Also some of the below villains are Sharpteeth. Fast Biters Main Article: Fast Biter Fast Biters is the Land Before Time name for small Velociraptors, Deinonychus, Utahraptors, Dromaeosaurus and Unquillosaurus. They appear in The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, a flashback in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses and The Land Before Time (TV series). They make a small appearance in The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends. Screech & Thud are the only Fast Biters Velociraptors known to have names. Swimming Sharpteeth Main Article: Swimming Sharptooth Swimming Sharpteeth are carnivorous swimmers. The term was first used to describe a Megalodon (Shark) in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island and later a Liopleurodon in The Land Before Time IX: Journey to the Big Water. Also Mo and Elsie might be called swimming sharpteeth because they swim and eat fish. Belly Draggers Main Article: Belly Dragger '' Belly Draggers are the Land Before Time name for crocodilians and come in two types: Big-Mouth Belly Draggers ''(Deinosuchus) and long-snouted Belly Draggers (Sarcosuchus). Dil is a Big-Mouthed Belly Dragger. A member of the long-snouted kind appeared in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration. Also a some Belly Draggers appear in The Amazing Threehorn Girl. Sharptooth Main Article: Sharptooth (First Film) The primary villian in the first movie, Sharptooth is a dark green Tyrannosaurus (Sharptooth). Sharptooth appears almost invincible, suriving massive falls without lasting injury. He also dispays incredible strength, making huge leaps in order to hound the young gang. Eventually Littlefoot hatches a plan which enables the gang to drown Sharptooth by pushing him off a cliff and dropping a rock on him whilst in a deep lake. Ozzy and Strut Main Article: Ozzy & Strut Ozzy and Strut are two Struthiomimus brothers who entered the Great Valley in hopes of stealing eggs, though the more relaxed Strut was willing to eat plants. Ichy and Dil Main Article: Ichy and Dil Ichy and Dil were the antagonists in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. They are unable to get along very well, and likely only work together when hunting because each has particular advantages and disadvantages over the other. Giganotosaurus Main Article: Giganotosaurus Giganotosaurus was a Sharptooth in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. He seems to have a rivalry with Papa Sharptooth. After fighting Chomper's parents he fell into the ocean ('Big Water') and gets washed away in a current. Allosaurus Main Article: Allosaurus '' The Allosaurus was a Sharptooth in The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock that appeared several times. He was eventually defeated along with a ''Tyrannosaurus in a rockslide created by Grandpa Longneck and Doc and one of the Sharpteeth lost a tooth. The Meanest Sharptooth Main Article: The Meanest Sharptooth The Meanest Sharptooth was the meanest and most ferocious Sharptooth ever. In legend it attacked the great valley but the lone dinosaur appeared and defeated him. The legend says that the ring of teeth around Saurus Rock's neck came from this Sharptooth. It might be the dinosaur that fought alongside the Allosaurus. Rinkus and Sierra Main Article: Rinkus & Sierra Rinkus and Sierra are Pterano's henchmen. At first they were his friends, but time proves that they are far more sinister than he is, and very willing to dispose of him in order to reach their own goals. Spinosaurus Main Article: Spinosaurus After a sleepwalking and sleepflying out of the Great Valley, Guido crash-landed on the Spinosaurus' back. It woke up and actually snapped up Guido, but he escaped by tickling it's tonsils. Petrie helped Guido escape and then the other four arived and (accidentally) distracted Spinosaurus. They escape by running between to rocks that the Sharptooth gets stuck between. Baryonyxes Main Article: Baryonyx The Baryonyxes were four sharpteeth that appeared in The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends. The one that appeared to be the leader was grey with a scar around his face, some fans have referred to him as "Scar-Face". They first appeared when they heard Loofah shouting. They attacked the yellow bellies twice in their journey to Berry Valley. Red Claw Main Article: Red Claw Red Claw is a villainous male Tyrannosaurus (Sharptooth) who has a distinctive scar that goes through his left eye, down to his left hand and claw. Land of the Lost had a Tyrannosaurus that was similar to Red Claw, named Scarface, who had a big scar down the right side of his face. Red Claw is the prominent antagonist in the TV series.According to Chomper and Ruby, Red Claw is the biggest and meanest Sharptooth of all. Voiced by Pete Sepenuk. Screech & Thud Screech and Thud are Red Claw's Velociraptor accomplices. Chomper and Ruby have said that Red Claw is always nearby whenever these two are about. Category:Lists Category:Lists